Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter4
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/Typo(s)/HappyEnding'/BACA AJA


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi Chanyeol (untuk kelancaran FFini marganya di ganti)

EXO couple

rated :T-M GS(GenderSwitch)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author amatiran..this is GS.O iya rating aku naikkan jadi T-M karena ada adegan adegan yang tidak masuk dalam katagori rated T.

HAPPYREADING

DON'T LIKE•DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

Chapter sebelumnya...

Tetapi Luhan tetap bersikeras untuk pergi mengikuti JongIn dan ini pun Luhan heboh sendiri karena...

Chapter 4 is Up...

Karena baru saja melihat adegan dimana JongIn mencium pucuk kepala hanya pucuk kepala,tetapi Luhan malah yang melihat itu langsung menutupi mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Itu adegan dewasa,kau masih dibawah kau dilarang untuk melihatnya"Ujar Sehun dengan santai.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sehunnah,aku ini 17 tahun dan hari ini kita juga sudah melakukan yang lebih dari mereka"Kata Luhan merajuk sedikit berteriak,raut wajah Sehun terlihat dipipinya timbul warna merah itu timbul bukan karena cuaca sedang dingin ataupun panas,melainkan Sehun malu dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Lu,kecilkan suaramu itu nanti mereka melihat kita!"Protes Sehun sambil menjambak kecil rambut Luhan yang tergerai dengan indah.

JongSoo side

"Apakah kau mendengarnya Oppa?"Tanya Kyungsoo

"Mendengar apa?"Tanya JongIn balik

"Eum tadi kurasa aku mendengar nama 'Sehun'?"Jawab Kyungsoo ragu

"Kurasa kau benar"Ujar JongIn santai sambil menunjuk kursi diseberang pojok mereka dengan dagunya.

Sehun yang merasa tertangkap basah langsung mencium bibir Luhan lembut sangat pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Sehun's side

Sh*t mungkin mereka melihatku,ini adalah jalan satu-satunya,Tuhan bantu aku agar akal ini tetap bersamamu.

CHU~

Manis,itulah aku rasa yang sama seperti tadi Luhan mulai gelisah,aku tau mungkin ia terkejut tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik karna hari ini adalah hari pertama diamana aku menodai Luhan dengan ciuman sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menyentuh Luhan lebih dari sekedar memeluknya Tuhan iman yang sudah aku bangun selama ini hancur seketika.

"Diamlah,jangan banyak bergerak!Ini semua karenamu,ikuti saja permainanku"Gumamku disela ciuman kami.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai dalam,jujur aku mulai lupa daratan karna mendengar desahan-desahan indah yang mulai keluar dari bibir tolong aku takut lepas kendali,sesekali aku melirik ke arah JongIn ternyata ia sudah mulai beranjak dari kuputuskan untuk melepas tautan Luhan sedikit tidak bagaimana pun juga aku ini laki-laki,aku takut lepas kendali.

Luhan's side

"Kemana mereka?"Tanyaku sambil mengusap ujung bibirku yang basah karena saliva Sehun.

"Mungkin sudah pulang"Jawab Sehun datar -_-

What the he**!Menyebalkan,seakan akan-akan barusan tidak ada yang terjadi

"Yasudah ayo pulang ini sudah malam"Ajak Sehun sambil beranjak meninggalkanku dari tempat duduk kami.

"YA!Chakkaman"Cegahku cepat sambil menarik tangannya,sampai-sampai Sehun terduduk kembali kebangkunya.

CHU~

Kulumat bibir Sehun lebih dalam dari yang tak membalasku,aku tau ia sedang bingung,tepaksa aku sedikit mengigit bibir tipisnya..

'GREAT!hahaha..Sesuai dengan harapan'tawaku dalam hati.'

Sehun pun Sehun mulai terbawa suasana,ia lebih ganas dari yang juga tidak mau kalah,sekarang aku mulai mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung.

"Lihatlah aku bukan anak kecil lagi,Tuanhh OH"Gumamku disela ciuman kami dengan sedikit desahan nakal pada kata 'Tuan OH'

Sial,Sehun sudah terbawa ?jari-jari panjang Sehun kini telah berpindah,mengusap-usap pahaku...Tuhan aku tidak tahan.

Kulepas ciuman kami secara sepihak,aku takut kehilangan akalku saat ini.

"Kajja sudah malam"Ajakku santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kita sudah impas Oh Sehun..haha'tawaku dalam hati

Normal POV

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam,tenggelam pada pikiran mereka dirumah Luhan menurunkan semua barang belanjaan mereka yang berada dibagasi,lain dengan Sehun langsung memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian Sehun sudah terlihat rapi mengenakan kaos putih dengan kerah 'V'neck dan celana training terbilang 'sempurna'.

"Sehunnah Sehunnah!"teriak Luhan dari arah dapur

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung lari menghampiri Luhan,karena pikiran negativenya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Ada apa lagi?Ini sudah malam jangan berteriak,nanti dikira tetangga terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada kita."Ujar Sehun tegas

"Ini semua Ice cream yang kita beli sudah meleleh"Jawab Luhan dengan muka cemberut sambil menunjuk semua kotak ice cream yang berada di atas meja dapur.

"Ya ampun Lu,itu hanya Ice cream mengapa harus berteriak?Besok kan kita bisa membelinya lagi sepulang usah berlebihan seperti itu"bentak Sehun sambil meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam

"MIANHE MIANHE,tapi barusan kau juga berteriak"Teriak Luhan (lagi)

"Jangan berteriak lagi,suaramu itu cempreng"Sahut Sehun dari ruang keluarga.

Kini keadaan rumah Luhan sudah lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya.

-SKIP TIME-

`5:30am`

'KRINNNGGG!'

Terdengar suara alarm yang menggema di kamar tidur yang merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm itu,langsung bangun dan terduduk untuk mengumpulkan seluruh bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh Sehun tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan.

"Lu,cepat bangun...Hari ini aku masuk lebih awal"Perintah Sehun sambil mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya.

"-"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon,Sehun pun duduk dipinggir kasur Luhan sambil menghembuskan napasnya kecil.

"Lu bangunlah..Ini sudah siang,atau kau ku tinggal"Ucap Sehun tepat di telinga , itulah yang Sehun rasakan khas seorang XiLuhan,aroma yang membuatnya jatuh belum mandi aroma badan Luhan tetap Harum.

"Enghh...Sehunnah kau berangkat saja duluan nanti aku menyusulmu...Bye"Ujar Luhan masih dengan mata tertutup rapat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yasudah,aku berangkat Ne..Jangan terlalu siang berangkatnya nanti kau bisa terlambat..Annyeong"Ucap sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

"Ne..Bye,Hati-hati dijalan"Jawab Luhan dengan suara serak.

Sebuah mobil Sport putih melaju dengan kecepatan penuh,didalamnya terlihat seorang yeoja manis tengah terburu-buru karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul ...yeoja manis itu adalah Xi Luhan,sesampainya di sekolah Luhan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus adalah kali kedua Luhan membawa mobilnya Sendiri jika tidak ada keperluan penting yang harus menggunakan mobil,Luhan tidak akan membawa Sehun tidak bisa mengantarnya pun,ia akan memilih menaiki Bus dari pada harus mengendarai mobilnya karena Luhan terlalu malas untuk melakukan musim dingin tiba pun Sehunlah yang akan membawa mobil sudah terlihat sangat sepi,yang artinya bahwa saat ini jam pelajaran sudah Luhan tengah berlari di koridor sekolahnya,sesampainya didepan kelas Luhan mencoba untuk masuk naas pagi ini Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Jung Seosaengnim,guru paling galak seantero sekolah.

Luhan's side

"Xi Luhan.."Panggil Jung Seosaengnim

'Sial'Rutukku dalam hati.

"Nne seosaengnim"Jawab Luhan gugup

"Terlambat?"Tanya Jung Seosaengnim tenang,tapi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ne,seosangnim"Jawabku (lagi)

"Angkat kakimu dari kelas ini dan bersihkan Lapangan !"Ucap Jung Seosangnim tenang dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ne!Seosaengnim"Jawabku dengan lantang.

Lapangan Utama katanya?Lapangan Utama?Mustahil lapangan itu sangatlah jauh dari kata kecil..Ya Tuhan,maafkanlah aku hukuman,tetapi jangan pagi Kyungsoo sedang terkikik, saja dia akan kubalas nanti.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan utama,sial kotor sekali tempat ada seorang namja yang sedang menyapu di lapangan,aku yakin dia juga murid disekolah ini karena ia memakai seragam yang sama dengaku.

Sehun's side

Bosan,pelajaran ini terasa angka memenuhi papan tulis kepalaku kearah jendela yang berada tepat di melihat sosok yeoja kecilku sedang menyapu dilapangan ?Lapangan utama?Menyapu?Bersama Kris?!Aigoo yeoja kecilku selalu saja tega aku melihatnya,menyapu lapangan seluas mengapa disaat seperti ini Krislah yang berada disana?!Seharusnya akulah yang berada disana.

"Oh Sehun,apa yang kau lihat?Ingin membantu Kris juga?"Tanya Kim Seosaengnim

"Aniyo,Jeoseonghamnida seosaengnim"Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Luhan's side

Ya tuhan ini sekolah atau tempat pembuangan sampah?Mengapa sampahnya sebanyak ini...

'psst psst'

Kutolehkan kepalaku,karena ada suara yang membuatku tidak fokus.

"Wae?!"Jawabku ketus

"Ah mian,aku mengganggumu ya?Mianhae"Jawab namja disebrang sana

Chakkaman,bukankah ini suara...

"Ah Kris Sunbaenim,mianhae mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo aku tidak tau kalau itu Kris Sunbae"Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan

"Tidak apa,mengapa kau disini Lu?"Tanyanya padaku

"Tadi aku terlambat sunbae,dan beruntung sekali di kelasku sedang ada Jung Seosaengnim"Jawabku sambil terkekeh

"Ah Jung Sesaengnim"Jawab Kris sunbae sambil menganguk nganguk

"Bagaimana dengan sunbae?Mengapa sunbae berada disini?"Tanyaku sesopan mungkin

"Aku?Aku lupa mengerjakan PR dari Kim Seosaengnim..hehe"Jawabnya sambil nyengir

"Ya sudah ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini sebelum matahari tinggi"Ajak Kris sunbae

"Ne sunbae"Jawabku

Normal POV

'KRINGGGGGG'

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi berasamaan dengan selesainya hukuman Kris dan juga Luhan

"Kajja ke kantin,aku akan meneraktirmu"Ajak kris sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Tapi sunb-"Jawab Luhan terputus

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan"Ujar Kris tegas,kini Luhan dan Kris sudah berada memilih tempat duduk yang berada di paling pojok kantin.

"Ehm Luhan apakah aku boleh bertanya?"Tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuyarkan keheningan

"Ne silahkan sunbae,ada apa?"Jawab Luhan sambil meminum minuman yang tadi Kris beli

"Apakah Oh Sehun itu namjachingumu?"Tanya kris selembut mungkin

'uhuk uhuk'

"Eh?maaf Lu..Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"Tanya Kris khawatir sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Luhan

"Tidak sunbae..Oh Sehun bukan..."Jawab Luhan ragu sambil menetralka deru napasnya.

"Bukan?"Ulang Kris

"Bukan namjachinguku"Jawab Luhan pasti.

Bagaimana Luhan tidak tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ?Mustahil bagi hanyalah angan angan Luhan mimpi indah jika Sehun adalah namjachingunya.

"Ah arraseo,tapi mengapa kalian terlihat sangat dekat?"Tanya Kris penuh selidik

"Oh...Itu karena kami selalu bersama sejak kecil dan rumah kami pun selalu berdekatan sunbae"Jawab Luhan mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Ah arraseo"

Dari kejauhan nampaklah seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan tatapan geram...

•HUN•

•HAN•

...TBC...

Hai dari kemaren kita belom kenalan,nama author nama kalian siapa?Oh iya..Author gak punya bias karena menurut author diEXO semua jadi bias.I'm HunHan shipper...maaf FF ini terlalu singkat,soalnya aku lagi banyak tugas sekolah trus udah gitu jadwal ujian numpuk juga-.-haduh malah jadi curhat ...Okaay deh EXOL and HunHan Shipper Jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa mention di twitter aku ( okocha_magynda) atau bisa mention di twitter yang lain ( KfyhKR).Butuh banget saran dari kalian kalian para Readers 고맙습니다.사랑하자 엑소엘. 훈한 .

~Salam HunHan~

•HunHan Feel•

Delete or Next?

by: SummerWinter production

•Neverendingwork•


End file.
